villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Jones (Toy Story)
Mr. Jones is an iguana and the (former) secondary antagonist-turned-anti villain of the 2013 Halloween television special, Toy Story of Terror!. He was voiced by . Personality Though he is an iguana, Mr. Jones acts more like a dog. He follows his training by his master, Ron, closely, even inadvertently exposing his toy-napping scheme to Bonnie and her mother by doing so though it is implied that he sold him out to the two women. He finally turned from bad to good from the moment he sold Ron out upon ringing the bell that exposed his owner and defecting when he was sent to live in an iguana sanctuary and is no longer considered loyal to his master. History ''Toy Story of Terror! Mr. Jones is a pet iguana formerly owned by Ron, the manager of Sleep Well. Ron trained him to retrieve toys from visitors and bring them to his office, where he placed them in a basket and rang a bell to alert Ron. When Bonnie Anderson and her mother arrived at the hotel for the night, Mr. Jones (after a period of time) brought the entire toy gang along with Combat Carl and Jessie (whom Mr. Jones found hiding behind a shower curtain that he slashed with his claws), eating one of Mr. Potato Head's arms in the process. After Mr. Jones rang Ron's bell to alert the owner of his success, Ron praised his pet lizard before locking Jessie in a cabinet with the other stolen toys. Mr. Jones then proceeded to rest until he saw Jessie (who managed to escape) sneaking toward the curtain hiding Ron's scheme. He attacked her, but after she noticed Mr. Potato Head's arm and Combat Carl's hand (which Mr. Jones had eaten sometime before the main events of the story) in the back of his mouth, she kicked the lizard's stomach, forcing him to cough up Combat Carl's hand, then pushed her head and arm inside his mouth, retrieving Mr. Potato Head's arm before escaping. With the help of Mr. Potato Head's arm, Jessie tricked Mr. Jones into yanking off Ron's curtain, revealing his scheme to Bonnie and her mother. After Jessie froze because of the presence of the humans, Mr. Jones retrieved her and brought her to the basket before ringing Ron's bell, further exposing his owner and triggering his redemption thus he sold Ron out to the two females. Later, Ron fed him with a dog dish, which he proceeded to eat, just as two police officers arrived to arrest his owner for theft. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards, though according to the commentary on the DVD, he was to be sent to live in an iguana sanctuary called Iguanaland and thus is no longer considered a villain to the date. ''Toy Story That Time Forgot He is said to be Toy Story That Time Forgot. Gallery Mr. Jones.png|Mr. Jones holding Mr. Potato Head's arm in his mouth Mr. Jones outside Curtain.jpg Mr. Jones licking Jessie.jpg|Mr. Jones happily licking Jessie thus triggering his redemption... Jessie annoyed.jpg|...very much to Jessie's annoyance. Mr. Jones strutting.jpg Mr. Jones in the office.jpg Mr. Jones obeying.jpg|Mr. Jones obeying his master's command to help sell Jessie online. Mr. Jones on his stand.jpg Mr. Jones sleeping.jpg Mr. Jones biting Jessie.jpg Mr. Jones about to pursuit Jessie.jpg Mr. Jones attacking.jpg Mr. Jones VS Jessie.jpg Mr. Jones suffering a low blow.jpg Mr. Jones getting gagged.jpg Mr. Jones coughing up.jpg Mr. Jones getting duped.jpg Mr. Jones selling Ron out.jpg|Mr. Jones selling Ron out to his attempted pawns completing his redemption Mr. Jones eating out of a dog dish.jpg Trivia *According to the director, Angus MacLane, Mr. Jones has a missing scale on his left breast, in allusion to the great dragon named Smaug from J. R. R. Tolkien's 1937 novel The Hobbit. Incidentally, the film adaptation of The Hobbit featuring Smaug was released around the same time as Toy Story of Terror!. *He bears some resemblance to Daisy's pet iguana named Knuckles from Quack Pack in both appearance and personality. External Links *Mr. Jones at Disney Wiki. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Male Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animals Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Mute Category:Amoral Category:Movie Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Delusional Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Incompetent Category:Redeemed Category:Inconclusive Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral